1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and an interface method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal and an interface method thereof for connecting external devices, such as an adapter, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable, a docking station, an accessory, and the like, to the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal may be a smart phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a video game machine, a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) receiver, a Motion Pictures Expert Group (MPEG) Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a camera, and the like. The mobile terminal needs a charging connector for charging a battery. Furthermore, the mobile terminal may include a connector for exchanging data with the external device. In addition, the mobile terminal may include various connectors according to a type thereof.
In recent years, there is a need for extension of an interface in the mobile terminal. For example, the mobile terminal needs to include a low voltage charging connector and a high voltage charging connector in consideration of a charging time and capacity of a battery. Furthermore, the mobile terminal needs to include various types of connectors, such as an audio input/output connector and a video input/output connector. With regard to an extension request, if the mobile terminal includes various types of connectors, an external appearance thereof may look poor. Furthermore, there is much limitation to design the size and thickness.
Therefore, a need exists for a mobile terminal for implementing various interfaces by one connector and a method thereof.